The Finntana Chronicles
by sitdown-frankenteen
Summary: A collection of stories about Finntana told by Ashley.
1. In A World of Pure Imagination

Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

Although I wish I owned Glee, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy (cos personally i dont think he could come up with something like this).

A/N:

This is what I wish happened during the Funeral Episode, of Glee in season two. Its completely Finntana, and I hope you enjoy. R&R!

* * *

><p>That whole time she sat there, clearly sad, but blank. She kept all her emotions inside. Without moving, her eyes scanned the crowd at the funeral. Everyone was crying; except herself. She swallowed back tears as Coach Sylvester lost it, and Mr. Schue had to finish her speech for her. She listened closely to the words as he struggled to say them. She watched Coach; just knowing the tears would eventually flood. They didn't, Santana kept her composure.<p>

"_When you love someone, like I loved her; they're apart of you. It's like you are attached by this invisible tether, and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them." _

It was then San lost it. On outward appearances she seemed fine, like none of the words has phased her, but her insides were being ripped into a million pieces as the fragments of her broken heart tore their way through her body. She was sitting behind him, and of course he was oblivious to how much she actually felt for him, Finn.

"_Take a look and you'll see, into your imagination." _

His voice soothed her nerves, as she stood still, and sang along with the rest of the Glee club. She couldn't hold herself up much longer; her knees wanting to give way to the weight of her heart at any moment. Lucky for her the song wasn't long, and neither were the closing statements.

While everyone was quietly saying their goodbyes, Santana snuck off. When she was in an abandoned hallway of the funeral home she collapsed. She lost all feeling as she slid down the wall, and hit against the drab, damp smelling carpet under her. She put her head against the wall, and sobbed quietly. She wasn't the only one that needed a moment to break down.

He didn't see her, or even know anyone was in the hallway, and almost walked past her if she had not just sucked up snot right as he passed her. He looked down at her, half wanting to keep walking, and half wondering why she was so upset. He knew it wasn't Jean. Of course she was sad, but she was Santana Lopez, he would have never thought he would see her cry.

"Santana…" He said softly before trailing off, and kneeling down to put a hand on her a moment, she thought it was a ghost, and almost went all Lima Heights on Casper, but then she realized whose voice it was. She looked up at him with mascara stained eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently rubbing her shoulder. She couldn't talk, or even believe he was in front of her now. It wasn't almost too much for her to bear; it was too much for her to bear. Her body bent, and her head feel into her knees as she continued to sob.

There was a moment when Finn asked himself was this really happening. Santana Lopez was a crumbling fool in front of him, and he was kneeling there comforting her shoulder like she was some stranger he had just met. She needed someone, no, she needed him. She was no heavier than a feather, and he scooped her up easily. Her rag-dolled state helped in the aspect as well.

He walked her slowly and carefully to his truck. Somehow he managed to get the door open without dropping her, and then got her into the passenger seat without banging her head against any frames; which was something he was accustom to, and knew how much of a pain it was. After he got her settled, he reached and stroked her hair from her face. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, San." He said softly, placing it in her hand, "Don't cry. It will be okay. It gets better. Like just imagine all the cool stuff she is doing up there in heaven with all the angels." He smiled imagining what he had just to her to imagine.

"No offense, Finn," She said in a watered down version of her bitch voice, "but I am not crying over Jean." He gave a familiar confused look.

"Then what's got you so tore up, no offense to you Santana, but I didn't think you could cry like this."

She snatched the handkerchief away from him, and snarled. "Excuse me for crying."

"No, No, I didn't mean it like that." He paused, "Here let me help you," he took the handkerchief back from her, and began to dap the wet spots on her cheeks. "Please, tell me San, why are you so upset?" His eyes pleaded with hers.

Honesty wasn't ever intended to be Miss Lopez's best policy, but in this moment she couldn't help but pour out her soul. "I love someone who will never love me back." Finn gave her a comforting side smile.

"I am sure Brittany will come to her senses one of these days." Finn said dabbing her face still.

"It's not Brittany, you idiot." He snapped her look, and pulled his hand from her face, "It's you." Finn's hands dropped to his side, and he stepped back. His mouth hung open, but no words came out. It took him a few moments to think of anything to say.

Eventually, "I made you cry like that?" escaped his lips, and his grip tightened on the now blackened handkerchief. She nodded, and he gritted his teeth. "I am so sorry, Santana."

"Don't be."

"But I am…"

"Well fucking don't be alright." She said, as she slid from the seat out onto the pavement. "Thanks for getting me out of there, imma go." He blocked her way, as she tried to escape. He looked down at her, his face full of consideration.

"Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I tried, but you are just to du-"

"Can you just stop with the names, and be real for once?" He spurted before actually thinking about it.

"Oh you want me to be real? Well let's get real then, Finn. While you are off deciding on dating the teen mom or the hobbit, I have been heart broken, and trying to give you signs, and signals. But you were to blinded by the stank to see who really loves you, and would never make you be prom king when you clearly give no fucks, or make you have to wait while I ponder if my career is more important then you or not. I love you, Finn. I have always loved you, since 3rd grade when I tripped over my shoelace and you helped me up." She was close to him now, and he was taking the stinging words to heart. He stammered for a bit, before actually talking.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, because it didn't mean anything, remember?"

"That night meant everything; I was just too scared to say anything." This left her speechless. Their voices were soon drowned out by everyone exciting the building. She looked back, when he looked towards the door. She could see Quinn coming. She stepped away, and began walking towards her car. Before she could escape he took her hand, and turned her around. "I will call you later, Santana." He gave her a soft smile, and let go of her hand. He turned around, and closed the passenger door. He met Quinn halfway, and escorted her back to his truck. He opened the passenger door again, and let her in. He walked around the truck, and got in. He realized he still had the soiled handkerchief in his hand. He held it tightly in his hand, as he blinked away tears.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Quinn asked.

"I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p>I may add on a few chapters to this, so look forward to them.<p> 


	2. He Won't Go

Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

Although I wish I owned Glee, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy (cos personally i dont think he could come up with something like this).

**A/N: **Um, this was in my mind at like 1 am, and I wrote it and here it be. enjoy, R&R pleaseee.

* * *

><p>A tiny Latina girl, with a big yellow scrunchy in her hair, was playing princesses on the monkey bars with her best friend, Brittany when she fell. It wasn't the farthest distance to fall for modern day Santana, but for the tiny ball of a crying first grader, she might as well have been falling from the Empire state building. Little Brittany was hovering over Santana, who was holding her knee and cry large alligator tears.<p>

From the other side of the playground the then much taller first grader, Finn Hudson, saw Santana fall through the air, and he went running.

"Is she okay?" He was beside Brittany now, who was crying.

"She's bleeding." A panicking Blonde replied to him.

Finn stooped, and turned San's face to his. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his flannel.

"It's okay, San." He gave her a sweet half smile, and she whimpered. He soothed her arm, and moved it away from her knee. She wasn't gushing with blood, and only had a tiny scrape, but you remember how scrapes felt at that age. He smiled again, "This is easy, San, just a scrape. I get them all the time, but let's go get you a band-aid." He explains to her that the nurse has 'RugRats' band aids, because he knows how much she loves that show. She agrees, and he helps her up. Even as children he was much bigger than her. He had her arm around his neck, and his arm was around her waist. They walked the entire way to the nurse's room just like that.

After the nurse cleaned and bandaged Santana up, while Finn was holding her hand. (Of course) She gave them both suckers and sent them back to P.E.

The pair walked hand in hand back to the playground. Finn Hudson was her knight and shining armor, and she would never forget that. That's why she remembers this. In this moment, as she walked away from the casket that held him. The good, little memories were the only thing keeping her together at this point. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his time. This wasn't meant to happen. This wasn't real life.

She couldn't stay any longer. She couldn't watch Rachel Berry taking all the credit, as she stood by the casket bawling her eyes out while people hugged her and apologized for her loss. Her Loss—really; If only everyone knew that herself and Finn had been sneaking around for months now. And that San blamed herself for his death; he was on his way to see her when he wrecked.

Her car was silent when she got in. Then a loud sigh broke the silence. A key in the ignition, the low rumble of the car engine igniting, the cool sound of cold air coming through the vents, and then her CD began to play:

_I can't bear this time_

_It drags on as I lose my mind_

_Reminded by things I find_

_Like notes and clothes you left behind_

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done_

_I won't rise until this battle's won_

_My dignity's become undone_

And she will go home and cry her eyes out, wearing only a size XL t-shirt with the scent of Finn Hudson still fresh on it, while listening to Adele on repeat, and eating nothing but sour patch kids.

This is her life for the next few months. Eventually people figure out why she is in such a depression. There is drama, and people move away. But on this day, she always come back, and sits on his grave, telling him stories of what she has been up too, and how her kids are; how her life is. And how she named her son after him, and how he loves football just like him.

Santana Lopez was and will forever be in love with Finn Hudson. And won't ever forgive herself for his death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's so horrible :/


	3. Dancing in the Dark Pt 1

Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

Although I wish I owned Glee, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy (cos personally i dont think he could come up with something like this).

A/N: This is all I see in New York. This is Part One of I am not sure how many. Enjoy, R&R loves.

* * *

><p><em>Why in the holy sweet fucking hell is no one clapping. Shit. And mine's next. What are they gonna do throw shit. My extensions cannot handle nacho cheese. Ah. There's a slow clap. Mr. Schue….what happened? Eek; Guitar Riff. Here goes nothing…<em>

'Hey, Hey, Hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Hey, Hey, Hey you and me keep on try'na play it cool. Now its time to make a move, and that's what I'm gonna do.'

_OMFUCKINGSHIT. This is amazing. My song, and everyone is clapping and on their feet dancing. We got this. In the bag; damn. Oh here comes Finn…you got this. It's why I picked you to sing this part._

'Hey, Hey, Hey, you and me turn it up 10,000 watts. Tell me why we gotta stop; I just wanna rock.'

_Wet panties. _

_We got this. Rachel just killed it. We got this. _

'Let's light up the world tonight. You gotta give up the bark, and bite. I know that we got the love, alright. C'mon and light, light, light it up. Light it up tonight.'

_This shit is in the bag. Look at us, we're the shit. I knew this song was fire. Damn. I can write a song. We go this. _

She turned to him excitement still coursing through her veins. She attacked him in a hug, and his bear arms wrapped around her and twirled her around. It was much of more of a Finchel hug then one shared between Santana and Finn, but it was in the moment. He smiled at her, and she swears she felt her knees turn to mush.

_Too bad he will never know this song was about him. About us._

**A quick eye-brow re-pencil with Quinn before the list is posted.**

She could hear the fangirling from Kurt as the sprinted up to the group. For a brief moment she thought they had placed, but she soon came to the realization that they haven't even seen the list yet.

'_More than two years in the making' Don't put any pressure on us Kurt, none at all. Shit, here we go. I am scared shitless. Quinn's arm is probably being squeezed off right now. I am so scared. What if…no, we got this._

"Oh I'm too nervous look."

"I'll go."

She shoots a quick look at Finn.

_Look at him. He is just as scared as I am. We're all scared. I wish he was beside me. I am definitely passing out if we don't place, and it would be awesome if he would be there to catch me._

"What'd we place? Well Mr. Schue? Say it. What'd we rank?"

_The anticipation is killing all of us Finn, shut the hell up. You're making it worse._

"We didn't. I am so sorry you guys. We aren't in the top ten"

_Wait what?_

She felt the life drain from her body. She was numb.

* * *

><p>This is really best read, after watch the scene in the show. Please pay attention to Santana's faces, and what she does.<p> 


	4. So Fly Lika G6

Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

Although I wish I owned Glee, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy (cos personally i dont think he could come up with something like this).

A/N:

These weren't meant to be quite in order, and this fic is set in the Blame it on the Alcohol episode. Enjoy, R&R finntana babies.

* * *

><p><strong>Text Thread | Santana Lopez x Finn Hudson<strong>

_Santana: Finnocence._

_Finn: What?_

_Santana: Are you going to Berry's "Party"?_

_Finn: Yeah, DD. You?_

_Santana: Oh, how nice. And I guess, will there be alcohol?_

_Finn: Im not sure?_

_Santana: Are Hobbits even aloud to drink?_

_Finn: Bye._

She was there, in that highly perfumed Oscar party room macking on Sam, her new boy toy. Santana often used various play things (distractions). She sat in his lap, completely unaware of anyone around. She sucked those guppy lips like no tomorrow; her eyes were closed and her mind went back to him. Finn. Her lips broke away from Sam's when she heard Rachel announce that Puck was going to get them the alcohol from her dads' liquor cabinet. The party had officially begun.

"_Now Im feeling so fly lika G-6." _

After many a wine cooler, and plenty a shot, Santana was way past a .06 blood alcohol level. And she was already two Kleenex boxes into being the 'weepy girl' drunk. She was occupied by Sam; spewing words about Quinn, and digging herself a self-pity hole. Finn was soberly walking through the crowd of moshed Glee kids, laughing at them as he went.

While the group was entranced by the spinning bottle before them, Santana was making her way up the stairs to find the bathroom. And maybe sneak a peek at Berry's room, she hadn't decided yet. The only other person not interested in the game before them was Finn, and he was watching as San was struggling to get up the stairs, and since he had been to this house more than once, and knew where the bathrooms were, he decided to help her.

As she slipped, two arms went around her tiny waist. He pulled her up into his chest, and she looked up at him. She started to pout, and soon after tears were pouring over her eye lids. "It's okay, Santana, I got you." Finn whisper, and helped her up the stairs, then finished helping her all the way to the bathroom. He walked with her to the toilet; Santana was still brimming over apologizes.

"Could you help me," She asked him, as she fought the spandex dress she was basically sewed into.

"Um…yeah, sure." His large hands ghosted her hips, shakily as he grasped the fabric, and started pulling it up. He gulped, as he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He looked away. She noticed, and grinned. She sat down on the cold toilet seat, and gasped. He chuckled, and turned around to give her privacy.

"Help me up?" She questioned when she was finished. He obliged and helped the drunken Latina back on her feet. He helped her straighten her dress back down, looking away the whole time. "You don't want to look at me?" She asked, choking on her words, "Am I not pretty? Am I not sexy? Oh Excuse me for not looking like a hobbit." He shot her a look, and narrowed his brows. Finn's heart sort of broke when he seen a girl in tears; even if the tears were fueled by alcohol.

"You're smoking hot, Santana, I just don't want to take advantage of you." He said, whole-heartily.

"Don't act like you're some knight and shining armor with morals, and shit." She slurred, as she pushed past him only to slip, and have him catch her again. "Don't say a word." He simply just smiled at her, and helped her back up right. She walked to the sink to adjust herself in the mirror; he leaned against the wall and watched her. She began to fix her make-up with the spare brow pencil she kept in her bra.

"Why'd you tell Sam about me and Quinn?" He asked. A familiar set of chocolate browns rolled.

"He had the right to know." She answered.

"But why did YOU tell him. It's not like you have any kind of grudge against Quinn or me?"

She turned, her face clear, but her brows narrowed, "Look here, triste Gringo, Iz gots my reasons. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt by you, and your bad choices, going back to the girl who got pregnant by your best friend, then lied to you about it: bad choice, going out with a hobbit, when you had the chance to do better: bad choice." Santana was close to him now, arms crossed, and her body to one side, in one of her signature poses. He was staring at her, unsure of what to say, and waiting on her to burst into tears at any moment, but she didn't. Santana was weepy, but true emotions sobered her up.

"Do better?" He asked. He knew what she meant, but he couldn't believe it. He thought Santana Lopez was just heartless, but no, she is just heart broken.

"Yeah, just forget it Finn." She straightened herself up, and walked away from him. He grabbed her wrist.

"San…"

"Forget it, Finn." He loosened the grip he had on her wrist and she walked away. She didn't return to the party. Instead, she called her brother and got him to come pick her up. She cried all night long; Finn worried himself to death all night long. When he saw her the next morning at school he didn't approach her, but he was relieved to see she was alright.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like. I don't feel so awesome about this one. I love reviews :)


	5. A Popcorn Christmas

Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

Although I wish I owned Glee, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy (cos personally i dont think he could come up with something like this).

A/N: This is what it is. Finntana fluff, and sorta smut. Um, merry Christmas? Haa. I was re-watching the Christmas episode, and it "inspired" me. So set at the end of the episode after the Finntana popcorn tossing. Enjoy, please R&R! :)

* * *

><p>Everyone was hugging, even Santana. She normally didn't hug, well maybe a side hug here and there, but never a full frontal bodies pressed against each other hug. Now she was pressed against Mercedes, giving the girl a tight squeeze, and receiving the same back. They were all saying goodbye after decorating the tree at Mr. Schue's. The like 50th tree Santana had to decorate that week, actually she was over exaggerating but still she hung a lot of balls. The thought made her give an immature chuckle against Mercedes' Christmas sweater. She pulled away, and looked up into the quarterback's eyes before feeling him wrap his long arms around her. She swallowed hard, and for the few seconds he held her, she closed her eyes. When he broke the embrace, he smiled down at her. She felt her heart rupture, relinquishing all of its rights to beat.<p>

She snapped away from trying to regain a heartbeat when she heard him chuckle. She felt fingers in her hair, and not the good way. He plucked a few pieces of popcorn from her pony tail, and tossed it at her face. The popped kernel bounced off her nose, and she made a face. "Saving it for later?" He asked, joking. She rolled her eyes, and turned, "Bye Finn." It wasn't cute that he threw popcorn at her, and they shared a moment at the tree. Nope, Santana didn't care.

Rage was present in the argument Finn happened upon. Apparently, Santana was supposed to sleep over with Brittany, but she decided she was going to go with Artie to eat without Santana, leaving her ride-less. "Hey, hey," he tried to calm the Latina before she knocked Artie's head off, "hey, I will give you a ride home." He offered, and after at least ten minutes of asking and asking, Santana agreed.

He couldn't help but sneak a peek at her spank while she hopped up into the cab of his pickup. His tongue idly drug along his bottom lip, before he had to look away quickly when she turned to him. He gave a nervous chuckle, before closing the passenger door, and walking around to get in the driver's seat. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it over a few times before the rumbled to life. "Sorry, Gets kinda sketchy during cold weather." She sighed, and pulled her sweater closer to her, "And it takes forever for the heater to work. Sorry." He smiled at her, but the face he got in return made him look away. He gnawed the inside of his lip, and wondered if she'd be silent the whole way. "Sorry about Brittany." He said, and still it was quiet. And it stayed quiet for a while until he began to speak again, but she cut him off, "If you apologize for one more fucking thing, I will leap from this truck to my death." He shut up.

When she reached to turn the dial on the radio is when he spoke up again, "Uhh, it's busted too." He gave an apologetic shrug, but wouldn't dare mutter the word sorry. "Do you own anything that isn't ghetto. I mean I may live in the hood, but at least I have things that work." She quipped, and he countered, "Well I don't steal everything I own so…" She gave a knowing nod, and stole a look at him. "I'm starved." Santana stated, pulling up one of her stockings. "Want a burger?" He asked with a grin, and the fact that he offered her what she asked for a year ago made her smile. That smile was soon erased by her chewing the inside of her lip. "Sure." She answered, and he pulled into the diner.

He laughed when ketchup fell from her mouth, and onto her chin. An embarrassed closed mouth laugh came from Santana as she wiped off her face. "You're a messy eater." He teased. "The burger is huge." She said, struggling to even hold on to the double decker, extra cheese, no mayo, add bacon, with pickles, burger that was in her tiny hands. "Well, San, what do expect when you order the whole state's supply of beef?" He joked, and took a bite of his own burger, which was just as big, and just as messy. They both laughed when mustard smeared on the corners of his lips. They finished the meal by sharing a chocolate shake, and shut up, this wasn't a date and it was not cute. Not even because they were playing footsie, and giving each other googly eyes the whole entire time. The truck ride to Santana's was completely opposite from the ride from Mr. Schue's. They were talking, and Santana had moved to the middle, and his large arm was holding her frame close to him. His excuse was to keep her warm since the heater wasn't working right, and she was only wearing a skirt.

They sat in the truck. No, he held her in the truck. She was in his lap now, the truck was off, and he was stroking his fingers up and down an elongated Christmas striped leg. His lips were barely grazing the shell of her ear, and her tongue was licking over her lips. "I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear, and she could have fallen apart there. The quarterback of the football team wanted her, and she wasn't going to say no. Okay, so when did she ever say no, but still. This was different. It wasn't some college party hook up, or another make-out session with Puck.

"Let's go up to my room." She breathed, finally collided his lips with her own in heated fervor. They practically sprinted up to her room. She wasn't worried about her parents; they didn't give two fucks about what Santana did.

She fell back against the bed, and he hovered over her. She was attacking his lips again, her tiny fingers working on his belt. He was barely managing to keep it together long enough for her to shimmy his jeans and boxers off. He brushed against her thigh, and his body stiffened. Too much; too fast- mailman, mailman. He pulled away, breathing hard. He almost came when he saw the look she was giving him. He took a few breathes, while his inner monologue became his own personal sex pep squad, "Come on Finn, you can do it! Stick it in, there's nothing to it." The words in his head cooled him off long enough for him to watch her pull off her skirt, spank, and kick off her Nikes. Then he just lost it again.

He pictured running over the mailman again, when he stared over her. The Cheerio under him was spread eagle wearing only striped Christmas stockings, and a fire red lacy bra. His teeth clenched, and he panted. He has never wanted someone so badly, but he didn't think he'd last. He wasn't sure if he was the sex god Santana needed. She reached down, and gripped him. His mouth circled, and he flinched away from her. "What's wrong Finn?" She teased, leaning up and dragging her teeth down his neck. "Can't handle the heat?" He was ashamed. Really, he had a wanting Latina under him, and he could not even preform. Santana came closer, her mouth ghosting over his. "C'mon Finn," She purred against his lips, "I need you inside me." It was all the motivation he needed, within the stroke of a ripped condom wrapper, he was buried deep inside the writhing Cheerio, and he couldn't mask the grin on his face.

He was much larger than before, maybe his balls dropped. She stifled a giggle, and with another thrust from him all her thoughts dissolved. Moments later she fell apart, and so did Finn. He collapsed against her, and grunted. This pulsing tightness around him felt so much better than his own hand. After their breathing evened, he pulled out, and moved beside her. He shifted to wrap his arm around her, and she moved away. She leaned up, adjusting her loosened pony tail, "You can leave now." She stated coldly and not even looking back at him. He had barely gotten over what just happened, and now he was to get ready and leave? He put his jeans on, and grabbed his keys. He stopped at her bed room door, and turned back to her slowly, "It meant something, no, everything." He stated honestly in what she sensed was an annoyed tone. Or mad, her head was still reeling from her orgasm to process anything.

She only told him to leave because she was scared. She was scared of the feelings she had for him, and even more terrifying the feelings he had for her. She planned on ignoring him for days, weeks, months, and even years. Then maybe this would go away. She couldn't shake the fear that the feelings she had for Finn Hudson would never ever go away.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R! :D i hope you enjoyed it! Mama loves her finntana babies!


	6. She's Not There Pt 1

Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

Although I wish I owned Glee, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy (cos personally i dont think he could come up with something like this).

A/N: So this is in the super bowl episode, and um its Finntana sex. Enjoy, R&R. :D

* * *

><p>The only part of Santana's body that was cool was her cheek that was pressed against the ceramic tile of the boy's locker room shower. Her zombie make-up was smeared against the cool surface, and her mouth was open. Loud moans rumbled from her mouth, as she tried to turn to see him. "Finn," she moaned, finally seeing his face, still in zombie make-up. If it weren't for the fact that Finn was giving her the pile driver, and her legs were mush, she might have been grossed out.<p>

He lifted her ass cheeks, and spread them, gaining more access. Partly from instinct and partly from porn movies watched late at night; he was somewhat skilled. He drove deep inside, each time pulling all the way out slowly. He could feel Santana's legs jelly, and he grinned. He pushed back the bush that was her zombie hair, and leaned against her. His lips collided with hers and in a sinful manner, her tongue tangled with his. She tasted sweet, or it might have been all the make-up, he wasn't sure. He just wanted more.

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and his thumb was hooked into the crook of her neck. A combination of the big win, and his newly found confidence made this sex film worthy. The scene was set. Two hot sweaty teens scantily clad and dawned in Zombie make-up. And not to mention, the two teens were more or less of flawless build.

A beautifully shaped face was smudged with make-up and fake blood, and through plump red lips his name flowed like a waterfall. Santana's body was petite and lean. Her stomach muscles rippled with every inch that Finn pervaded. At this point, a pair of perfectly shaped orbs had popped from their home, and now bounced in rhythm with the pounding. Her tawny skin was goose fleshed, and popping with sweat. Pieces of her zombie clothes, which she had worked on for hours upon hours, was now a torn up pile somewhere she couldn't see. Toned legs were now flimsy, and trembling.

A hard jaw line clenched before his mouth circled. Large veins jumped in his hands that were tightened around the Latinas body. His forearm and bicep muscles twitched, and became tense. His hip bones hammered against her bubbled ass. He pulled his cock from her, and rested it on the top of her ass. He was tall, had big feet, had big hands, and you know what they say about that. His cock fidgeted, and he allowed himself a moment to cool off, before her begging for him to be back inside her, made him grasp himself, and enter her again.

The fucking went on for another fifteen minutes before he pulled out and squirted his load all over her ass and back. She relaxed against the tile, craving its cold against her heated torso. His forehead rested against her shoulder while he caught his breath. He turned on his cheek, and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. He whispered softly, "I have wanted this for a long time now." She gave a soft chuckle that was slightly stifled, "Sure you have, Finn."

An hour ago she was on the sidelines. Her body was trembling with anxiety, and she shook her pom-poms slightly before she heard Finn yell before the snap "Hut 1, Hut 2." Then the snap, next the Quarterback fumble play, then the touchdown heard round Lima County. No; heard round the entire state of Ohio. The crowd roared as Finn Hudson, number five, sprinted into the in zone. Everyone rushed the field, and she managed to keep her eyes on Finn. She could tell how happy he was, and she was incredibly turned on by his beaming confidence. And the fact that he just scored the winning touchdown in the championship game didn't hurt either.

That's why she waited on him by the locker rooms, and grabbed him as he walked past. "Well, well, Finn Hudson," she drawled thick with sexual tension, "Congratulations on your win." He high fived someone that passed before answering her, "Not my win, only, Santana, we all did it." He high fived another teammate and she caught his attention by moving her hand slowly up his uniform. "You're the one who scored the winning touchdown, and," she licked her lips, "I am so turned on by it." He gulped, something commanding in him hitched, and he grinned. "Locker room; 15 minutes." He shuffled into the locker room, leaving her hot and bothered.

Fifteen minutes later, and after counting every last football player to make sure everyone had left, she snuck into the locker room. "Finn," she called out, and gasped when she heard an aggravated gurgle come from beside her. Finn was still wearing his Zombie gear, and he was dragging slowly to her. She chuckled, and he took her into his arms. His mouth closed over hers, and she returned the kiss lashing her tongue around his mouth. He grunted, and broke the kiss. "I'm going to eat you alive," his tone was thick with dark desire. She grinned, her eyes glazed with seduction. She didn't reply, only pressed her lips against his again.

He was in the shower now, and she was gathering her clothes. Once everything was gathered and she was dressed, she walked to the shower stall he was in, and called out, "I'm gonna go." Through foaming face wash he said, "Alright, be careful, I will call you later." With that she left, and was surprised by how he was so unattached; normally he wanted to cuddle or talk about feelings. Being single, and being a champion changed something in Finn Hudson, and Santana liked it. Maybe a friends-with-benefits relationship could be established, and the thought made Santana sleep like a baby. Okay so maybe it was the mind altering sex she had; regardless she slept sound, and couldn't wait to see Finn the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: And this is part one and the next one is going to be somewhere along the lines of Santana's reaction to finding out about Fuinn.


End file.
